My Tuna Is Better
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: Ten Year Bazooka strikes yet again! Both of Yamamoto and Tsuna are sent to the future and they meet with their future self. But what happens this time? Yamamoto and Adult Takeshi are arguing to decide whose Tsuna is better! What's going to happen? Chaos! "My Tsuna is tighter and has bigger dick. And obviously, mine is bigger than yours." Yaoi. TYL!80 x TYL!27. 8027. Humor.


Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me.

Warning:

Yaoi. TYL!80 x TYL!27 (TYL!Yamamoto x TYL!Tsuna) and 8027 (Yamamoto x Tsuna) pairing, as in male x male loves each other. If this subject turns you off, you better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned. I don't want any complaints, reports, or flames about this story.

* * *

 **My Tuna Is Better!**

"No! Mine is!"

It was one busy evening at Vongola Mansion when the infamous Ten Year Bazooka struck again, sending both the present, 14-years-old brunet, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and his first ever boyfriend, Yamamoto Takeshi, to the future. This was not really a new thing that happened to them. That was why the adult Sawada Tsunayoshi, the now-leader of the Vongola Famiglia, was not even surprised by such thing. He was not even bothered by it at all nor was he interested with it. He had lots of paper works to do and it was also due tonight. He had to finish it fast or Reborn would be blowing off his ears for at least 30 minutes.

Though, if he had to pinpoint at one thing that was quite bugging him— not really bothering, but the cat was definitely scratching at the wall a bit—was probably the fact that his lover, the 24-years-old, Rain Guardian hunk, was arguing with the baseball loving teen, his own younger self.

After the pink smokes from the bazooka faded out and after a few explanations and all, the four of them were casually waiting in Tsuna's office. God knows when they would be back to the present time. As far as Tsuna—the adult one—knew, it was already way past the five minutes time limit.

The Vongola Boss was busy delving himself with the paper works, sitting on his comfortable Italian leather chair as he leaned forward to his office table, trying to focus all his attention towards it, while the other party was sitting on the comfortable designer-made sofa, located at the side of the room next to the fireplace. The younger Tsuna looked embarrassed and all, curling sheepishly at the very end of the sofa, while his boyfriend was sitting next to him; his eyes were gleaming in undying determination, valiantly arguing to his future self who was sitting right across them.

What were they even arguing about? It was stupid, really. They were all fighting about whose boyfriend was better! The Vongola Boss wasn't even interested to join the discussion—he could only shake his head tiredly upon hearing the noise. He felt rather sorry for his younger self that he had to go through such thing.

"Obviously, my Tsuna is better." The 24-years old Takeshi threw a prideful winning look to his younger self.

"No! Mine is! My Tsuna is just so much cuter! I mean, look at him when he's blushing! It's just the best!"

"You obviously haven't seen my Tsuna. Especially when he is blushing and moaning under me." The Rain Guardian hunk gave a seductive evil smirk, making the younger Yamamoto felt incredibly jealous.

"Y-You wanna go that way, huh? W-Well… M-My Tsuna is tighter!" The milk-loving teen blushed red after saying that.

But his older version just wouldn't back down from a fight. He viewed this as a challenge and there's no way he's losing in this game!

"Please. You don't even know what my Tsuna can do. He can clench it when I am buried deep inside him. And it just… feels so good!" The older Yamamoto gave a charming grin towards his younger self. It was as if trying to state the point that he's definitely winning this fight.

"M-My Tsuna has cuter nipples! I-It's pink! And it's just so erotic!" Yamamoto stuttered a bit. His face was beet red. He felt like he was going to lose the battle.

"My Tsuna has bigger dick. And obviously, _mine is bigger than yours_." Takeshi chuckled condescendingly as he leered at the baseball teen.

"T-That's cheating! Y-You have 10 years ahead of me! I'm sure I can grow even bigger than yours!" Yamamoto pouted his lips childishly.

"Yeah, no. My Tsuna can put _this_ all inside his mouth." Adult Yamamoto grabbed his crotch proudly, "And it's just so fucking hot and tight."

"M-My Tsuna can do that too..! W-Well… Not now. B-But if he practices more… I'm sure he can!" Yamamoto then looked at his Tsuna wishfully, "Tsuna, let's practice!"

"Hieeee! Yamamoto, no! I don't want that!"

"Hahaha, rejected."

"Oh no… I'm losing…" Yamamoto looked horrified as realization came down to him.

"My Tsuna and I can do it nine times a day. We are just so horny and we do it all over this mansion. In his room, in the bathroom, leaning over on the office table, in the swimming pool, in the car, anywhere else, I'm game."

"N-No… My Tsuna can… He can…" Yamamoto looked troubled.

"Oh, and guess what? My Tsuna can do this really amazing—" Before the grown-up Takeshi could finish his sentence, his lover suddenly intervened and stopped him.

"Takeshi, I'm gonna have to stop you right there." The Vongola Decimo proceeded to cut in and stop the argument. He got up from his chair, patted his body a little bit as he let out a disapproving sigh. He then walked towards both of them and sat beside the adult Yamamoto.

"Honestly, I'm disappointed with both of you." Tsuna gave a weary sigh. He gave a scolding stare towards his lover and then to the younger Takeshi.

"B-But, Tsuna?! I-I'm winning!" The grown-up Yamamoto protested stubbornly.

Tsuna was not having any of it though. He was relentless, acting like a true mafia boss.

"Look at my younger self. Look at how uncomfortable he is by this topic. He is embarrassed and if I'm not mistaken, my younger self doesn't really have a nice forte in his self-esteem. And yet you guys are making things worse." He lifted his hand, pointing at the embarrassed-looking brunet at the corner of the sofa.

"I-I… I didn't realize…" The future Rain Guardian gave a surprised look. His mouth gaped a little bit.

"Tsuna! My Tuna-fish, I'm really sorry!" The younger Yamamoto immediately apologized to his boyfriend. His face was somewhat guilty.

"It's okay… I… Umm… I don't care who is better… I just… I just want my Yamamoto…" The younger Tsuna said sheepishly. His face was blushing heavily as he looked away.

"Me too, Tsuna! I only want you too!"

"And you, Takeshi?" The older Tsuna threw his gaze at his lover.

"… sorry." The raven-haired guy mumbled it lowly.

"Louder." The Vongola Decimo's voice was strict and demanding.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" The future Yamamoto bowed his head a little bit to reinforce his apology.

"Whoa, your Tsuna can do that? That's so cool!" The baseball-loving teen looked in awe.

"You don't understand. My Tsuna can be very scary if he wants to. He can punish me with no sex for a week!"

"Oh, no! That's really scary! I can't imagine how I'm going to survive with that."

"I know right!"

"And, you too." Tsuna went to look at his younger self and tried to give a little advice to the shy brunet, "You don't need to force yourself and put up with Takeshi all the time. If there's a thing that you are uncomfortable with, just say it."

"But I don't want Yamamoto to hate me…" The younger Tsuna pouted sadly. His face looked troubled upon saying that.

"No, I would never hate you! Why would you think that?" Yamamoto tried to assure his boyfriend vigorously as he went to hold Tsuna's hand and intertwine it with his.

"It's just that… Yamamoto is so kind, popular, and handsome. And here I'm just…" The brunet looked away wistfully, "I'm just a Dame-Tsuna…"

Upon hearing that, Adult Takeshi went to explain his point of view.

"Hmm, let me tell you something. Never once ever I thought Tsuna as something bad or a no-good. You probably don't understand yet. But Tsuna is just too awesome, you know. I'm definitely the luckiest guy in the world to have someone as awesome as Tsuna to love me." He went to lean closer towards his lover and pulled the smaller guy into a tight, loving embrace, wrapping both of his arms around Tsuna.

"The feeling is mutual, 'keshi." Tsuna laid his head on Yamamoto's neck, accepting the warm hug.

"And I'm pretty sure my younger self feel that way too. Or, else, he wouldn't be arguing with me like crazy back then!"

"Really?"

"I mean, look at his face. Look at how worried he is."

"Yamamoto…" Dame-Tsuna looked at Yamamoto's face carefully. He could see the raven-haired teen was distressed by it. He felt somewhat guilty that he made Yamamoto feel that way.

"Tsuna… My Tuna-fish, please don't ever, ever, ever think like that ever again. I love you a lot. Like, really really lot! Please, believe me!" Yamamoto lifted Tsuna's hand and gave a reassuring kiss on it, as if to reinforce his statement.

"I do believe you. I love you too." Tsuna said lovingly in return, "Just sometimes, it's really hard to assure myself. But… I think I can look at our future self and feel confident."

"I know right! They look really—"

And that's when they saw it for the first time.

"Takeshi… Stop… N-Not now…" Adult Tsuna blushed really hard, trying to suppress his moan, as he gave a lewd look towards his lover who was now giving deep kiss marks on his neck, making some reddened spots on the brunet's creamy pastel skin.

"It's okay, Tsuna. They won't notice. Just keep your voice down." Adult Yamamoto calmly reassured his lover as he was ravishing him wantonly. And his hands? Let's just say it slipped inside Tsuna's pants, happily rubbing the brunet on his soft spot, arousing him in the lewdest way. Tsuna swore Yamamoto was even already inserting a finger or two inside his ass!

"A-Are they..?" The younger Tsuna could only look dumbfounded as he stared at his future self, getting lasciviously devoured by a certain Rain Guardian hunk.

"I think they are." The present Yamamoto nodded in a surprised manner.

"B-But… for real..?"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's join in the fun!" With that being said, he immediately went to tackle his Tuna to the sofa and started kissing him passionately.

"W-What?! Yamamoto, no!"

— **The End—**

* * *

Author's Note :

Thanks for reading my stories. Reviews are always appreciated.

Ciao.


End file.
